The Bet
"The Bet" is the 13th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 14th January 2014 to 3.53 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Jake and Amy’s ongoing bet about who can make more arrests comes to a close. Meanwhile, Charles receives the Medal of Valor for getting shot in the line of duty, but the pain medication he is taking causes him to reveal his true opinions about his colleagues. Plot The episode starts off with the gang at Charles' Medal of Valor ceremony, only to find out that he is being awarded the same award as Sergeant Peanut Butter The Horse. When the detectives return, Jake and Amy have a face off about how it is the last day of their bet. Hitchcock then asks what the bet is, even though it has been brought up many times. A flashback then shows the two agreeing to the terms. Next the focus is on Charles, who has been taking pain medication for falling off the stage during his award ceremony. It is revealed that it makes him drop "truth-bombs", where he says anything without mentally filtering it first. The focus is brought back to Amy as she brings in a perp for stealing $3,000 with one minute to spare before the bet ends. She gloats at Jake saying that she will win, until he brings in 30 men for using prostitutes, and 10 of them being it their 2nd felony. She then starts to freak out, seeing that Jake is about to win. When the minute is up and he wins, music and streams come flying down as he dances up to Santiago with a ring asking her to go on "The Worst Date Ever" and she has to say yes. Next it shows Jake outside Amy's apartment in his car embarrassing her, while she comes out in a plastic dress while he wears a tuxedo top with cargo shorts. Jake then lists the rules for the night, which are: *The date ends at midnight *He decides what she wears, what she eats, and where they go *No matter what happens, she can't fall in love with him It then cuts to the bar where Charles is dropping truth bombs on people. Then Terry's wife, Sharon, comes in with the Captain accidentally telling her that Terry is back in the field, resulting in Sharon being mad. Amy and Jake soon arrive with Jake making fun of her in front of everyone. She then goes to the bathroom as Jake takes a seat next to Boyle. Boyle tells Jake that the reason he is doing this to Amy is probably because he likes her. Jake objects to this saying he is just embarrassing her for fun, like he always does. When Amy returns, Jake announces that he and Amy will dance to the Steerage Jig from Titanic, which Boyle then says is romantic with Jake objecting yet again. In the middle, Captain calls Jake over saying he needs him to go on a stakeout. Jake protests at first, but then decides to go to the stakeout, along with Amy. The pair go to the stakeout and decide to move onto a roof to get a better view point. The pair bond over talking and throwing peanuts. Holt calls and says that he has found a replacement but Jake says him and Amy are fine and he doesn't need a relief team. Amy asks Jake who it was and Jake lies, saying it was Holt checking in. Amy shows Jake that she's managed to get a peanut in her mouth by throwing many at the same time. Jake and Amy then manage to catch the perp by pretending to be engaged and then breaking off the engagement. At the bar, Rosa tells Gina that she's avoiding Charles because she's afraid that he's going to tell her that he loves her or something and Gina agrees to keep him away. However, eventually Charles manages to talk with Rosa, and he explains that he knows she's just being nice because he saved her life, but he didn't know it was her that he protected. If they were to date, he would want it to be because of things only Charles Boyle would do. The next day, at the precinct, Holt thanks Amy for making the arrest and says that he didn't think that the relief team could have made it. Amy is surprised as Jake didn't tell her. Amy asks Jake if he thought the date was bad but he says it was still good, covering up quickly by saying it was good because they caught the bad guy. Suddenly, a delivery man comes in with a package for Amy. Jake realizes it was the stripper he ordered for Amy and stands in front of her to block the stripper. Cast Running Gags Topless Hitchcock See Topless Hitchcock *When the male stripper Peralta hired to perform for Santiago came to the precinct and began to disrobe, Hitchcock joined in and took his shirt off. Quotes :Jake: Charles is getting the same medal as a horse. :Holt: At least Boyle was announced first. :Jake: Because the horse outranks him! ---- :Jake and Amy: Game on. (they shake hands) :Jake: Wow, your handshake is quite firm. :Amy: I took a seminar. :Jake: Where?! ---- :Jake: And then I've contracted a youth choir to serenade us. (flashback) Choir (to the tune of the Hallelujah Chorus): Santiago! Santiago! Santiago! Santiago! You suck so bad! :Jake: Yes! Trivia *Jake reveals in Chasing Amy, that the rooftop was the place where he first realized he had feelings for Amy. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Laura McCreary Category:Episodes directed by Julian Farino